Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system which can be removably attached to a urinal and can provide multi-player gaming.
Description of Related Art
Devices for attracting the attention of males during urinating have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,673 describes a target permanently manufactured into a toilet or urinal. The target is used as a self competitive game, that triggers the subconscious mind as a training aide to revolutionize the world in health and hygiene. The target consisting of numbers and colored circles is spray painted onto a toilet bowl during manufacturing after the clay is fired and prior to the final glazing. The user can score himself by hitting the target in different locations. Closer to the center gives the individual more points. This target has the drawback of being permanently mounted to the toilet or urinal and has no capability for sensing or storing of results from hitting the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,776 describes a liquid stream analysis and feedback system wherein there is provided an acoustic sensor mounted on the outside of a toilet bowl and a simple, inexpensive target mounted to the inside of the toilet, thereby keeping the sensitive acoustic sensor and other electronics in a dryer and cleaner location. The sound of a urine stream contacting the target propagates through the toilet and is detected by the acoustic sensor. An analysis and feedback unit monitors the sound of the urine stream contacting the target and provides a message to the user indicating their success in hitting the target with the urine stream. The acoustic sensor is cumbersome and accuracy of the acoustic sensor is limited to distinguishing the sound of urine from other bathroom noises.
It is desirable to provide a urinal gaming system in which a pressure activated target is removably attached to a urinal or toilet and can be integrated into a multi-gaming system for providing an accurate, entertaining gaming system.